Cagalli's Little Problem
by Sniper Zero
Summary: While on a slumber party Cagalli tells Lacus how her last date with Athrun went and Lacus finds out a side of Athrun she never knew. AxC sort of.


"So Cagalli what happened?" Lacus asked her blonde friend. Cagalli looked at the pink-haired girl with curiosity plastered in her face.

"What do you mean 'what happened'?" she questioned Lacus. The songstress of peace gave her a somewhat annoyed look.

"Your date with Athrun!" Lacus almost screamed when she saw that Cagalli didn't really now what she was referring to. Cagalli blushed a bit at the mention of Athrun's name. It had been five months after the war and during that time Athrun managed to patch things up with her though they decided to postpone their wedding to see how things will work out first.

"It was fine…for the most part." The amber-eyed girl answered with uncertainty in her voice. Lacus raised an eyebrow at Cagalli.

"Why? Do you two still have problems?" Lacus questioned and Cagalli immediately shook her head. The pink-haired girl gave her a disbelieving look though.

"Lacus, can we talk about something else? I didn't invite you to a slumber party just to talk about Athrun." Lacus pouted then an idea formed into her head. She watched Cagalli and waited for a moment before tickling her ribs. "Ah! Ha ha…Lacus…ha ha ha! Stop!" Cagalli had difficulty speaking because of Lacus tickling her.

"Not until you tell me what's your problem with Athrun." Lacus said in a demanding tone of voice.

"Okay! Just stop this! Ha ha ha!" Lacus stopped tickling Cagalli. The blonde girl fidgeted for a while.

"Just tell me already!" Lacus, who had obviously lost her patience said.

"Athrun and I really don't have problems. In fact everything's great between us; it's just that every time we go on dates we kinda go to the same restaurant." Lacus looked at Cagalli weirdly.

"What's wrong with that?" She questioned Cagalli.

"Nothing it's just that restaurant has all kind of fruits in their tables and whenever there are fruits…" Cagalli trailed off. She really didn't know whether to tell Lacus about her little problem with Athrun. Lacus urged her to continue and she sighed and gave in to her friend's request.

"Whenever there are fruits he…makes jokes."

"So what's wrong with that? Athrun was always so serious I thought it'd be nice if he got a sense of humor." Cagalli looked at Lacus as if she just guessed the right answer to a life and death question.

"But that's just it! He has NO sense of humor!" Cagalli exclaimed raising her hands up in the air. "Just last week he went all fruit funny with me and I would've cut my ears off if he hadn't run out of those damn jokes!"

"Oh come on, how bad can his jokes be?" Lacus said in a tone that said Cagalli was exaggerating.

"No words can describe how bad his jokes are. Sometimes I wonder if his time with Meyrin made him like that." Lacus still looked very curious and Cagalli knew exactly what she wanted and she sighed. "Fine I'll tell you what happened but you better not laugh."

* * *

Cagalli nervously walked inside the fancy restaurant wearing a very beautiful green dress. She looked around trying to find her boyfriend, Athrun. She spotted him waving his hand at her and went to him. She was wondering why he was holding a bunch of grapes.

When she reached Athrun, Cagalli wished she had gone deaf.

"It's grape to see you Cagalli." He said with a smile while still holding the grapes. Now Cagalli knew why.

Trying not to be impolite Cagalli returned his pun no matter how lousy it sounded. "It's…grape to see you too." The blonde said while laughing nervously. Athrun dropped the grapes and held a piece of lettuce. Cagalli instantly knew that another pun was coming up and braced her self.

Athrun pulled the chair for her and offered Cagalli a seat. "Lettuce take a seat, Cagalli."

Cagalli nodded her head. 'Well at least he's a gentleman.' She thought to herself.

Cagalli managed to get Athrun to talk to her without him saying his puns, until the waiter came and handed them their orders.

"Cagalli…" Athrun said to get his girlfriend's attention. When he confirmed that he had her full attention he continued. "I'm glad you agreed to meat me here." He said while holding a piece of meat. If there weren't so many people Cagalli would've punched him.

Cagalli really appreciated the silence between the two of them. Once they were finished they stood up and prepared to leave but not before Athrun making one last pun.

"Cagalli you know I always fish our love will last forever." Cagalli almost considered breaking up with Athrun when she heard that pathetic pun.

* * *

"So Athrun isn't the punniest person in the world but at least he loves you." Lacus tried to comfort Cagalli but also decided to annoy her by making a pun of her own.

"Lacus if you don't stop making jokes I swear I'll kill you." Cagalli threatened.

"But if you do that you'll have a very angry Kira to deal with." Lacus countered.

"Who cares? Because of Athrun I never want to hear another joke in my entire life!" Cagalli said which made Lacus giggle.

Lacus then grabbed a pear that was near their bed and held it up for Cagalli to see. "But Cagalli…" She started then paused. Cagalli noticed the fruit in her hands and prepared to cover her ears but she was too late. "No matter how corny Athrun is, I think you two make a great pear." Lacus said while giggling.

Cagalli lost the last bits of sanity she had and she screamed.

* * *

A/N: My first AxC fic...well it's sort of an AxC fic right?


End file.
